


Zootopia: True Partners

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have been partners for two years. Judy seems to want to get Nick and herself involved in relationships, but does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: True Partners

-En Route From Bunnyburrow to Zootopia-  
  
  
    "Could you slow it down a bit, Carrots?" Nick Wilde chided, making sure his seat belt was on tight. "The drive is supposed to take two and a half hours, not ninety minutes."  
  
    "Sorry, Nick," Judy Hopps dropped the speed of their police cruiser a bit. "I can't believe they asked us to come all the way from Zootopia just to solve a string of petty robberies."  
  
    "Well, you're a bit of a celebrity there, aren't you?" Nick smirked. "And we got the guy, right? Did you know him?"  
  
    "Not personally, no," Judy shook her head. "But it doesn't surprise me. Bunnies can really be jerks... as I'm sure you well know." Nick chuckled as she hastily added on that last bit so she wouldn't have to hear about it from him.  
  
    "No idea what you're talking about, darlin'. Anyway, it was good to see your folks again."  
  
    "And by that you mean, it was nice that you got to take home a blueberry pie made from Hopps' farm produce." Judy grinned at the lovingly wrapped pastry under his seat.  
  
    "If I'm not at work tomorrow, it probably means I ate the whole thing." Nick let his tongue play along his lips.  
  
    "Pace yourself, you goober," Judy chuckled. "Oh hey, do you remember that one vixen whose house got robbed not too long ago?"  
  
    "By the wolf, yeah?" Nick looked up to think. "Her inherited jewelry had gotten stolen. We got that wolf and got her things back." Judy nodded, smiling.  
  
    "She dropped by the station a few days ago, wanting to personally thank us," Judy went on, "you were in a meeting with Chief Bogo." Nick grunted a little, nodding. "I saw her in Mezzo Park the other day, while I was on my morning jog. She has a fruit stand in the park, remember?"  
  
    "Jeez, you find time to jog  _before_ work?" Nick was impressed.  
  
    "Well, when I kick perps, I need them to fall over," Judy smirked. "Anyway, Vivian, right? Vivian Reddish? She's super sweet. She seemed a bit taken with her dashing fox hero. I got her number for you." Judy's tone was a bit teasing. Instead of brightening up, like she had figured, Nick's expression didn't change much at all.  
  
    "I don't think I'll be needing that," he said flatly.  
  
    "What?" Judy looked confused. "You can't say you didn't think she was pretty. She's so nice, too! I talked to her for half an hour."  
  
    "I'm not," Nick began haltingly, "I'm not looking for a girlfriend. This? What we're doing? It's more important." Nick took two fingers and gestured between him and her. Judy's ears started to heat up a little. "You and I have the highest rate of solved cases in our precinct. We're practically heroes! We're breaking new ground and inspiring a new generation of animals to think outside of the box. ...I don't have time for a girlfriend."  
  
    "Nick," Judy's voice was a mix of disappointed and amazed, "that doesn't mean you can't be happy..."  
  
    "Do you think I'm not happy?" Nick snapped back.  
  
    "Well it sure doesn't sound like it right now," Judy said with a weak smile, her chiding tone trying to bring back his usual levity. Nick took a breath to try to calm himself as he saw the concern in Judy's face.  
  
    "Okay look, the way I see it, this goes two ways," Nick began, gesturing with his hands out. "One, she and I hit it off. She's great, she's perfect for me. But I can't give her the attention she deserves because I'm working long hours at work on some important cases, spending much more of my day with another girl than with her. Eventually, she breaks up with me because she's feeling snubbed. Two, we also hit it off. Maybe even too well! I start giving her more attention than my job and my performance starts to slip. I start to drag you down; make us both look bad. Pretty soon, you want a new partner."  
  
    "Nick..." Judy looked blindsided that he had given this so much thought. "Well, at least in both of those scenarios you know you're good enough for the girl..." She gave a small laugh.  
  
    "Judy," Nick said suddenly. She blinked, as he rarely ever used her first name. "I've never been happier than right now. Getting the bad guys, having a sense of pride in my life. Being on the up and up. When my mother calls every week, I don't have to try to squirm out some half-truths of what I've been doing to make a living. I talk to her for an hour each time now instead of a few minutes. I feel like she's proud of me, _finally_. For so long I was used to hearing masked disappointment in her voice. I don't want to risk any of what I have going now for some fetching vixen."  
  
    "If that's how you feel, Nick," Judy nodded seriously, "I respect your decision and your views."  
  
    "Okay, good, now," Nick said, eager to change the subject, "how quickly did I peel all of your siblings off me this time? I feel like I did a bit better than last time."  
  
    Judy chuckled lightly as she saw the skyline of Zootopia start to come into view.  


* * *

 

  
-Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    A few days later, Nick's tone still weighed on Judy's mind, drowning out her iPawed as she took her morning jog. She found herself in Mezzo Park, taking her usual route. She was a bit surprised at herself for forgetting that she wanted to take a different path to avoid having to see Vivian as she was running.  
  
    Maybe she wouldn't be out this morning, Judy thought to herself, even though she started to think that one of her orange smoothies sounded pretty good. Vivian was out after all, and Judy couldn't help from seeing her. The young-looking, blue-eyed vixen, about Judy's age, waved cheerfully at the jogging gray bunny, who meekly waved back. Judy seemed drawn to her like a moth to a flame; a burning social obligation to talk to her drove her towards her stand.  
  
    "Good morning, Officer Hopps!" Vivian smiled at her. "I was thinking it was about time for you to show up! Would you like your usual? No charge today."  
  
    "I um," Judy hesitated, "I should probably pay this time." Vivian was already pouring her an orange smoothie.  
  
    "Why's that?" Vivian asked curiously. "The least I can do is to energize this bunny for a full day of police work!"  
  
    "Well," Judy said, "things didn't go so well with Nick. O-officer Wilde, that is."  
  
    "What do you mean?" Vivian blinked. "Is he all right?"  
  
    "No! I mean yes! He wouldn't..." Judy stammered, "he wouldn't take your number. I tried to give it to him, really I did. He went off on this long speech about his duty and...it was really unlike him to be so blunt!" Vivian laughed softly.  
  
    "Oh, is that all?" She pushed the smoothie forward. "Maybe he's not into vixens, then."  
  
    "Oh I'm pretty sure he is," Judy said with her hands on her hips, "given the looks I've seen him give a few. I just can't understand why he'd act this way. You know how charming he is! I thought you'd make a good couple..." Judy started sipping the smoothie before quickly realizing she was getting distracted again and paid for her drink.  
  
    "Nothing ventured, nothing lost," Vivian said lightly, putting the money away into her cash drawer. "Maybe he already has a girl in his life, hm?"  
  
    "And not tell me?" Judy was incredulous, "I'm pretty sure I'd be the first to know! We're together basically every day." Vivian fought to keep from laughing as she saw her point sail over the bunny's head.  
  
    "Yes, imagine that!" Vivian teased. "Keeping such secrets from a friend. How  _like_ a fox." Judy hung her head to the side a bit and she put on a wry smile.  
  
    "Vivian."  
  
    "Well, Officer Wilde or not, I hope you won't skip out on visiting me now and then," Vivian smiled. "Always nice to get to see you."  
  
    "Oh, of course!" Judy said, mentally kicking herself for thinking about avoiding her. She wasn't considering Vivian's own feelings or business. "Yes! Your orange smoothies are pretty great." She paused. "Jeez, you're so nice! Agh, you and Nick would just be... gah!" She shook her free hand, her fingers bent in a kind of frustration.  
  
    "Have a nice day, Officer Hopps," Vivian laughed.  
  
    "Just call me Judy, okay?" Judy smiled back.  
  
    "All right then Judy," Vivian winked. "I had a feeling your name wasn't 'Carrots'." Judy laughed nervously.  
  
    "Yeah, no it's not... I'm... just gonna go."  


* * *

 

  
-Zootopia Police Department Headquarters-  
  
  
    Two months later, Nick heard Judy groaning in exasperation in her cubicle at the ZPD HQ.  
  
    "Ugh!"  
  
    "What's up, Carrots?" Nick leaned into the cubicle, seeing she was on her phone.  
  
    "Oh, nothing, it's just my parents keep texting me about this guy, Jack," Judy sighed. "They have a new consultant for alternative irrigation and pesticide solutions, a rabbit, of course."  
  
    "Of course," Nick chuckled. "Well, what's the problem?"  
  
    "They just keep going on and on about how great he is, sending me pictures of him working on the farm," Judy said in a slightly annoyed tone. "He's supposed to be coming to Zootopia for a week or so to attend an agricultural convention." Nick crossed his hands behind his back, rocking forward a bit.  
  
    "So," he said, "you gonna go meet him?" Judy's jaw hung open slightly in surprise.  
  
    "What? No!" She looked shocked at the idea. "First off, the last time my parents tried to get me to do something it was to  _not_ follow my dream of being a police officer, and you can see how well that turned out." Nick chuckled.  
  
    "True, and I know you don't agree with your folks about everything, but they do know you at least a little, right?" Nick offered. "Maybe you should give him a shot." Judy continued to be surprised.  
  
    "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, of all people!" Judy exclaimed. "After what you said to me in the cruiser... It really put a few things in perspective for me. Why should I give this guy any more than a passing glance?"  
  
    "Because we may be partners, but we're not the same people," said Nick. "We don't have the same values, or the same abilities. If anyone could juggle this police work and a social life, I'd wager it'd be you, Carrots." Judy cocked her head a bit. "Listen, do you like the look of the guy at all?"  
  
    "I mean, he's a bit cute, I guess," Judy said, and Nick tilted his head at that. "What? Bunnies can call other bunnies cute. But I mean, do you think I should?"  
  
    "It's up to you," Nick shrugged. "You're the one that likes trying new things."  
  
    Judy looked at her phone, then at Nick.  
  
    "Anyway, I have some paperwork to do, catch you later," Nick waved with his default friendly but sly expression, and was gone.  


* * *

 

  
-Judy's Pangolin Arms Apartment-  
  
  
    Another month had passed. Judy gently shut the door to her apartment. She had just gotten back from her second date with Jack, dinner and a movie. Jack was a very kind black rabbit with white patches near his ear-tips and extremities. He treated Judy with respect and laughed at all of her jokes. He listened to Judy as she went on and on about her escapades with Nick. He had seemed interested, but...  
  
    Maybe she spent too much time talking about Nick, Judy thought with a grimace.  
  
    Despite her date being very pleasant, she had a blank expression as she dressed down for bed. She got onto her bed, on top of the covers, trying to clear her mind. Judy's thoughts raced but they always seemed to come back to Nick. She could vaguely hear her neighbors bickering as they often did, but it seemed far off. Unable to settle down, she grabbed her phone to text Nick.  
  
    [Nick, are you up?] Judy texted him. She turned the phone over in her hands a few times waiting for a response. It came two minutes later, but it felt like an hour to her.  
  
    [Barely. You're up late, Carrots. What's going on?] Was the reply.  
  
    [I just got back from my date with Jack...] Judy texted.  
  
    [Did it go okay?]  
  
    [Yeah, he's really sweet. We had a nice time.] Judy texted back.  
  
    [All right, so why are you texting me at this time of night? I notice there's none of your usual emoticons. If you had a good time, then...?]  
  
    [I just wish you could be feeling like I am right now, Nick.] Judy texted after a minute of fussing over the content of the message. [I feel like I'm...taking something from you by enjoying my time with Jack. Are you sure you won't let me give you Vivian's number?]  
  
    [Are you worried that I'm jealous, Carrots? I'm not. Like I told you, I have all I need. You worry way too much. Rest that little rabbit head, OK?] Nick yawned, listening to the dripping in his own leaky apartment in the Rainforest District.  
  
    [Okay, okay, sorry to bother you =P]  
  
    [There she is. Goodnight, Carrots.]  
  
    [Night night.] Judy put the phone back on her desk and rolled over into bed.  


* * *

 

  
-Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    The next day, after work, Judy found herself walking towards Vivian's stand in Mezzo Park. Judy tapped her paws together idly; she felt a bit anxious. Vivian was busy shutting the cart down for the evening.  
  
    "Oh, Officer Judy!" Vivian noticed her, waving. "Been awhile since I saw you in uniform! I was just closing up. Is... everything okay? You look a bit melancholy."  
  
    "Hi Vivian," Judy started, "it's just... I met this rabbit, Jack. He's so charming and nice; we've been on a couple of dates together..."  
  
    "Wow, sounds... awful," Vivian teased. "I'm guessing you're upset about Officer Wilde, then?"  
  
    "Kinda," Judy said. "I really wish he'd give you a try, you know?" Vivian shrugged a little.  
  
    "You can't make him want something he doesn't," Vivian said. "I'm guessing you feel since you have a date and he doesn't, you're happier than him?"  
  
    "Yeah, I feel like he's missing out on something important..."  
  
    "Well, to me, you don't actually look that happy, Judy," Vivian admitted. "Just remember that you personally can't make everyone happy, even if they're your friends." Judy pressed one of her paws to her cheek in anxiety.  
  
    "I just don't know what I should do," she admitted.  
  
    "Well, I barely know this boyfriend of yours  _or_ Officer Wilde, so I'm afraid I can't help that much," Vivian said apologetically, "but you're a smart bunny, I'm sure you'll work it out."  
  
    "Hope so," Judy said distantly. "See you tomorrow, Vivian."  
  
    "Try not to let it worry you so much, Judy," Vivian said. "If you're in two relationships right now that aren't in conflict with one another, what's the problem?" Judy looked back over her shoulder as she heard this, internalizing it.  
  
    "Gotcha. See you."  


* * *

 

  
-The Big Donut, Eastern Sahara Square Branch-  
  
  
    Judy placed down a tall coffee and a blueberry muffin next to Nick and sat down with him at the table. They had some early morning traffic rounds to make, and had stopped for a bite to eat. It had been three weeks since Judy talked to Vivian.  
  
    "Ah, you know me too well, my dear," Nick rubbed his paws together, taking a bite of the muffin. "So, you haven't told me much about Jack lately. What's going on with him?" Judy took a sip of her own coffee before responding.  
  
    "Oh, I broke things off with him," Judy said evenly. Nick blinked.  
  
    "What, why?" he asked. "Did anything bad happen?"  
  
    "Nope, nothing bad. He was a perfect gentleman about it, too," Judy took another sip.  
  
    "So, you just dumped him for no reason, then," Nick actually looked a bit disappointed in her.  
  
    "Not for no reason," Judy continued, "there's another guy in my life, that's why." She smiled faintly, her eyes wandering away from Nick.  
  
    "Oh, and who's  _this_ fellow?" Nick put his arm on the table, his tone a bit gruff, surprised at Judy's sudden actions.  
  
    "He's only someone I've spent the last three years around, a guy who can finish most of my sentences, someone who I have in-jokes and pet names with, a guy who I've been through  _so_ many crazy adventures with. He's been with me through my most trying times, and he's  _never_ truly given up on me." Judy returned her gaze to Nick, smiling at him as realization dawned over him, his eyes widening and pupils shrinking.  
  
    "Judy," Nick blurted, "we... we're not an  _item_ or anything. It's not fair for you to judge Jack by the same standards, you barely  _know_ the guy, compared to me."  
  
    "That's the problem!" Judy said, pounding one of her fists on the table. "I've spent the greatest times of my life with you! I've been by your hospital bed, and you mine. We've met each others families. I don't know of any prey/predator relationships, but how many people have thought we  _were_ a couple?"  
  
    "About one hundred and forty... seven? By my last count, anyway," Nick quipped sardonically.  
  
    "Are you including Clawhauser in that?" Judy added.  
  
    "Well he's the one that thinks we're 'kinda married'."  
  
    "Exactly!" Judy giggled. "So, is it all those people that are wrong, or is it us?"  
  
    "Carrots..." Nick trailed off, looking off to the side. Judy put her hand on Nick's arm.  
  
    "I don't want to spend another several years building up a relationship that  _might_ go well when I have a perfectly good one right here, with you," Judy tried to catch Nick's gaze, but he was still looking away.  
  
    "I..." Nick started, "I don't really want anything to change between us. Who knows what would happen if we became anything more than partners? You would put that in jeopardy for what, just to be a little closer with a fox that's almost ten years older than you?" Judy reached over to turn Nicks head so he would look at her.  
  
    "Nick, I think we should get an apartment together."  
  
    " _Judy!?_ " Nick's voice cracked, making the goat barista flinch. "That's the exact opposite of nothing changing between us!"  
  
    "Well, if you don't want to think about it from an  _emotional_ standpoint," Judy smirked, "I have a tiny apartment that I can barely turn around in, and I'm a _bunny_! Also, when I'm on the phone with you, I can barely hear you over the dripping in your apartment. We both deserve better. With our combined income we could probably get a pretty cozy place. Two bedrooms, of course."  
  
    "T-The..." Nick stammered, "the dripping helps me sleep. I'm used to it."  
  
    "Nick," Judy looked at him tenderly, "what are you so scared of?" There was a rather long pause as Nick's eyes and nose pointed at the table. Judy kept her hand on Nick's arm. She gave it one little pet.  
  
    "Doing something that would hurt 'us'," Nick said softly. "Living together... it would change how we felt, wouldn't it? If it doesn't work out, then what? We keep living together as tensions rise? It strains our job and the friendship we used to have? What we have now, it's... the best thing to ever happen to me..." Judy gave one of Nick's cheeks a single stroke.  
  
    "Neither of us got this far by giving in," Judy said warmly. "We believe in each other. Our partnership, it's... I think you're worth it, Nick; you're  _worth_ the risk to me." Nick gave a shaky sigh.  
  
    "You've always been a bit reckless." His head was tilted down, but his eyes met hers.  
  
    "So...?" Judy prodded.  
  
    "Well," Nick said, abruptly regaining his usual mood, "if we were to live together, I won't be held responsible if you see a little more of a fox than those delicate bunny eyes might like."  
  
    "I think I can manage," Judy shot back impishly.  


* * *

 

  
-Aardvark Rise-  
  
  
    Judy was curled up on Nick's lap on the first evening of them being in their new, modestly-sized apartment together. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a cooking/living space complete with a couch; everything they could need. Except heat, that was, as that was going to be turned on the following day. Judy was typing into her phone, her head against Nick's chest.  
  
    "I hope you're not letting everyone know immediately," Nick said. "I know our folks are nice and all, but a predator and prey, living together? That's probably going to bristle some fur..."  
  
    "You worry too much," Judy smirked, tilting her head up.  
  
    "Also, couldn't we have waited to move in until they got the heat on? It's freezing."  
  
    "You also complain too much," Judy noted, her voice carrying a bit of mirth. She returned her attention to her phone.  
  
    "You know, bunny," Nick said slyly, "I don't think I've ever seen you so content. It's adorable."  
  
    "Well it  _is_ cold and you are fluffy," Judy said playfully, "but if you keep up that tone you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Nick scoffed.  
  
    "Ha, how do you suppose you're going to make me?" Nick asked. "We both have separate beds."  
  
    "Well, if I don't move from your lap, how can a nice gentlefox like yourself bear to move me from my warm foxy blanket?" Judy grinned devilishly.  
  
    "Oh, you'd like to test that, would you?" Nick's voice was playfully challenging.  
  
    "I would," Judy grinned widely, then suddenly lunged up and touched her nose to his briefly. Nick was silent afterwards. Judy continued using her phone, satisfied. Nick gave a small sigh.  
  
    "It's almost surreal that I have you in my lap right now," Nick scratched at his ear, "we've never even been on any dates."  
  
    "We've spent tons of our off-duty free time together, Nick," Judy said. "All that? Retroactively dates."  
  
    "Uh?" Nick grunted. "How devious. Well, you've hustled me again, my sly bunny."  
  
    "Mhm," Judy nodded cheerfully in affirmation, " _Your_ sly bunny."  
  
    Nick felt his ears get hot despite the chill of the apartment. Judy turned herself around and snuggled into Nick's chest and he cautiously allowed himself to bring an arm around her.  
  
    "Mm. My dumb fox," Judy yawned cozily.  
  
    Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.  
   

**Author's Note:**

> May 9th, 2016 - Altered a few minor details in plot, tried to make dialogue more conversational and less stiff. Added and changed a handful of lines.


End file.
